Team Stealers
"Team Stealers" is Cuddles & Catbug Season 2, Episode 12b (38b), and the 76th overall episode of the series Summary When the other Juicys are too lazy to fight Derpy Pearl, Cuddles tries to calls on his secondary team but two Cats hack on them. Plot The episode starts off with Beast Boy looking for something to eat in the fridge, and he sees pasta. He gets excited when he sees it, but then he gets discouraged by how long the cooking instructions were taking. He gets back to the couch with the other Titans being lazy, while Cyborg asks Raven to change the TV channel. She claims that Cyborg is closer to the remote, and that he should get it. He then tries to pick the remote off the floor, but he gives up, and tries to change the television manually by accidently punching the screen, causing the television to fall down, and catching fire. Starfire then asks if they should try to put the fire out, but Raven says that she should just call the Fire Department. Starfire then points out that she is closer to the telephone, but she denies. Leaving the TV on fire, Robin shows up and tries to extinguish the fire with water and a mini-extinguisher from under his foot. Angrily, he tells the Titans that this was the fourth time that he had to put out a fire, and shoots the fire extinguisher to Beast Boy, who thanks him. Cyborg asks Robin to change the channel after he fixes the television, making Robin to wonder what happened to his team lately. Beast Boy claims that being a superhero is hard, and Starfire thinks that sometimes relaxing is very necessary. Suddenly, a crime alert rings, revealed to be Brother Blood who kidnapped the City Council. However, when Robin tells the team to go save him, they groan, saying it's too much work. Leaving Robin with no other solution, he calls his other team. The Titans were surprised by this, and asked him what team he was talking about. He then remembered that he has never told him about his other team, and calls them with a bird call specifically made by robins. The Titans are weirded out by this, but before Beast Boy could say "Dude! What was--", three more Robins jumped from the window. The Titans get terrified of this, as Robin introduces to all the Robins. Raven, surprised, she never knew about another three more Robins. Robin answered that there had been more than that, since Batman often gets a new sidekick. Robin then pointed out that they were the best of the best, and Robin agreed. Robin then tells the other Robins to go save the city council. The Robins left for a second, while returning through the other window. Then, the Robins started congratulating each other, and, at the end, they all said "Team Robin! Ca-Cah!" Cyborg, surprised, claims that they did their job for them, and Starfire added that they also did it in a much better way than they did. Raven then points out that, since they are Robins, they all have to be the best. Beast Boy then had an idea for sabotaging Team Robin. They all discussed it in a group, right after, Robin says that they should have learned a valuable lesson. Beast Boy tells Robin that they have learned their lesson. Robin then started to make a speech, but was cut off by Beast Boy, saying he was telling that to The Robin who did all the work. Robin then thanked Beast Boy, but was cut off again by Beast Boy, who said that he was congratulating the Robin with the hairless legs. However, two Robins have hairless legs, so when they both said "Thank you" they got confused. Then Robin pointed out that he was the classic Robin, who was the best Robin. Robin then said that they all knew he was the best, but Robin interrupted him, saying that she was obviously the best. Then, Robin said that he was obviously the best, and dislocated his arm to prove it, which made all the Robins sick. Then they all started discussing who was the Best Robin, when they got interrupted by Cyborg, who said that obviously, the best Robin was the strongest, quickest and most capable. Then Raven said the the best would be the one who gets pizza first. Robin then starts asking how that would prove it, but gets cut off by Robin jumping out the window to get the pizza. Robin then complains that that wasn't very sporty at all, before jumping. Starfire then said that she felt guilt, and asked Cyborg if they should make their tasks instead. However, Cyborg declines, saying that it was like the old saying "Always trick your friends into doing stuff for you", and the Titans agreed. The next scene is a few minutes later, when Robin comes in to get the pizza. Raven then thanks Robin, and Robin obliged, but then Raven said that she was talking to the other Robin, who got pizza, and fized the television Robin then said that it was not hard if you put your mind to it. Robin then asked Beast Boy if he needed any help, but east Boy said he was fine, as Robin started launching chips into his mouth, chewing it, and swallowing it for him. Then Cyborg called for Robin, which made Robin run to there, but it turns out that Robin had made an outfit for Cyborg. He then told Robin that he should "get his game up" he he wanted to win. Robin then saw Robin giving a massage to Raven and Starfire. This made Robin mad, seeing all the Robins were doing better than him. He shouted "every Robin who is not Robin, OUT!" and threw them out into the elevator, which made the Titans upset, as Cyborg wanted his outfit, and Beast Boy didn't remember how to eat. Then the crime alert rings, saying it was Brother Blood again. Beast Boy said that the Robins were not there anymore, and asked who was going to fight them, and Robin said that they would do it, and, even though they were acting sluggish, he would lead them to victory, and prove he was the Best Robin. However, in the next scene, they were captured, and Robin asked how it was possible, but Brother Blood had a foolproof plan. Then he told them that it was time to die, and let a torture machine on top of them. They all started screaming, however, the torturing machine took a long time to get to them, and Brother Blood asked them to keep screaming. Beast Boy started screaming again, but Rave punched him to stop. Then, Robin asked if they had anything to say to him, and all the Titans apologized. Beast Boy then asked if he could call the other Robins to get out, but Robin denied, saying that the best Robin didn't need any help. He came up with a plan: If he struggled enough, he would lose weight, and would be able to slip off the ropes. Raven and Beast Boy tried to convince him to call them, however, he kept declining. Then the Titans said that they were gonna call them themselves, and tried making the Bird call that Robin made. This made Robin annoyed, and told them how it was actually done. However, he didn't realized that he was actually calling them, and said that he didn't mean that, but the Robins came in through the wall. They asked if they needed help, and everyone but Robin agreed. Brother Blood then came through the door, asking if they were dead yet. However, when he saw the Robins, he pressed the "In case of Robins" button. Then, Hurt Bot came in, terrifying the Titans. Team Robin tried to take him down, but he squished them with an anvil. Brother Blood then tied them up as well, saying that there wasn't enough space, and if they could squeeze together a bit, which they did. Robin the said that they wanted them all to know that, since the Robins failed, he still had a chance for being the best Robin. Cyborg then explained that each Robin was special in one way, and no one was better than the other. Robin agreed, saying there was no true way to tell which one was best, and that they should all be themselves. Robin then pointed out that that was especially because they were going to die soon, which made everyone panic. However, Super Robin came in, defeated the Pain Bot, Brother Blood, and disconnected the machine. Then Robin agreed that he was the best Robin. Characters *Cuddles *Greg Heffley *Catbug *Lilly *Diaper Warrior *Derpy Peral *Jamie (debut) *Bandeella (debut) *PartKind (debut) *Manly (mentioned only) *Pauline (mentioned only) *Danny (mentioned only) Trivia References *Jamie & Bandeella from Lazy Butt CatWarriors apppeared in the episode Gallery The gallery for The Best Robin can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2